


Dignity

by DameGrise



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGrise/pseuds/DameGrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pym decides he needs to give Roic a few pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old, and only reposted for archiving.

Roic's behavior was scandalous. A Vorkosigan armsman should not proposition men in service to other Vor families. The other man had sensibly declined his offer.

Pym watched the unhappy younger man demolish a bowl of groats. He considered as Roic's lips covered the spoon, slipping the cereal into his mouth, then a pink tongue cleaned away the residue. Decision made, Pym stood. "Roic, a private word, please?"

When Roic joined him in the hallway, Pym pushed him against the wall, leaning to kiss the startled armsman, all elegant lines bending to meet strapping bulk.

"You should have asked an expert."


End file.
